Beginning of the End
by 1stepbehind29
Summary: What if Bella did die? What if she jumped to kill herself? The ending is tweaked a bit. Mild spoilers for New moon. Rated T


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Not mine…that sucks.**

**A/N: Set during New Moon. Just something about if Bella really did die when she jumped. Tweaked the Edward part too. Mild spoilers for New Moon. It's pretty angsty too. My mom thought I was crazy to write like that but she's not really one to judge. So don't get mad at me if you don't like it cuz it's too…crazy.**

**For those of you who read my profile, I know I said I wouldn't be writing anything yet, but I'm really bored, so why not? And besides it's just gonna be a one-shot. So…here goes nothing.**

**A.Pov.**

I was moping around the house when suddenly a vision hit me.

_Bella was standing at the edge of a cliff. She raised her arms and dived, a graceful yet determined dive. While she was tumbling in the air, I heard her whisper, "I love you, Edward." She landed with a splash and never came up again._

I woke from my vision with a daze.

"Alice?" Came Jasper's concerned voice.

"Bella!" I shrieked. "Bella jumped! Bella jumped off a cliff! Bella _died_!" My voice was getting higher and higher when it finally cracked on the last word.

"What?" Jasper was still confused; he could sense my jumbled feelings. A thousand things rushed through my mind. Bella, Bella jumping, Bella dying, Bella's last words, and finally, _Edward_. How would Edward react to this? Right now he was in a total mess, and _he_ was the one to leave her.

"Alice? What do you want me to do?"

"I have to go to Forks, Jasper! Please tell Carlisle and everyone."

"Alice! Let me come with you."

"No, I need to confirm Bella is…" I couldn't say the last word. "Please, Jazz, please understand."

He stared at me for an immeasurable time. Finally, "Ok, Alice, just be careful and come back soon."

I gave him a light kiss and ran upstairs to pack my bags and left for Forks.

**2 days later**

Yes, it was true. Bella was really dead. Charlie had sent out a search party and finally Jacob found her washed up ashore the beach. Her funeral was tomorrow. I'll be in the shadows, watching. Suddenly, I got another vision.

_Jasper was telling everyone about Bella. Esme sobbing tearless sobs, Carlisle looking pain-stricken, Rosalie looking smug. Rosalie on a phone, saying, "Edward, guess what?…"_

I gasped, snapping out of the vision. NO! Edward couldn't know yet! He couldn't take it! I searched for what Edward would do when he found out, but I couldn't find anything, seeing as Edward didn't decide yet. I could afford to stay in Forks for another day, the day for Bella's funeral. That turned out to be the most stupid decision I would ever make.

**E. Pov**.

The phone rang for the 9th time today. I growled loudly before deciding to just get it over with.

"What," I growled, not pretending to be polite. Life was beyond that point.

"Edward…,"drawled Rosalie. "Edward, guess what?"

"Talk, Rosalie, I don't have time for you games."

"Fine," I could almost hear her pouting, " Well, remember Bella, you little human friend back in Washington? Bella…? Does it bring back any memories?"

"Just spit it out, Rosalie!" My patience was dangerously low, and the way Rosalie taunted me with Bella's name and making her seem like an insignificant person, didn't help the matter at all.

"Well, Alice had a vision and apparently your little human seemed to just…_fall_ off a cliff. On purpose. And now, I think Alice is saying buh-bye to your little friend. Back in Washington."

On a sudden impulse, I quickly snapped the phone shut. It took a while for me to digest the information through my daze-lidded brain. Wait…Bella…jumped? Bella…died? I winced at the last word, then suddenly froze. I just stood there, for minutes or maybe it was hours, days maybe. What finally awakened me was the rainstorm. Rain drenched my face. I lifted my face, letting rain soak my clothes and face. Rain slid off my face and I pretended I was weeping. Weeping for my Bella, my one and only Bella. The only thing that could keep me alive. Without her…life or existence was imaginable. I could barely survive with her alive, how was it possible to survive with her dead? I weeped f or Bella's death, for my lame excuse for living, for being such a weakling. The rain finally dispersed and the sun broke free. It shined on me, making my skin sparkle. I remembered how Bella loved the way the sun made my skin. I laughed bitterly at the pain that broke free, shuddering violently. I finally let my anger loose. I threw my cell phone and it bounced off a stone, splintering. I laughed, again, at how easily it could break. Just like Bella. Another violent spasm ran through my body. I knocked down trees, threw stones, and scared animals. I probably did more. I couldn't remember. Everything went by at a blur. I continued my rage rampage until I almost demolished the whole of the forest. When I finally got a grip on myself, I laughed at how weak I was without Bella. I was really nothing. Just a weakling. What _did_ Bella see in me? I kept laughing and laughing until my lunatic laughter became desperate sobs.

"Bella, Bella," I moaned. "Why, _why_ did you have to leave this world? What the heck were you thinking? BELLA!!!"

After who knows how long, I came up with a brilliant plan. If I couldn't join Bella in this life, I would join her in the next. I would kill myself.

"Wait for me, my love. Wait, I'll be there. Be patient. I love you, Bella."

**A.Pov**

_Edward was boarding a plane. His eyes were pure black. People cowered away, frightened by his eyes. The flight was to Italy._

No, I gasped. No. No, no, no. I knew what was going to happen. The VolturiHe was going to the Volturi. To kill himself. To die.

Bella's funeral had been very painful. Seeing her motionless and lifeless had been excruciating. I was just glad Edward wouldn't see this.

But right now, the most important matter was Edward. To stop him from dying. I quickly snapped open my phone and called the house. Carlisle picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me. Carlisle, I just had a vision. Edward is going to the Volturi!"

"I understand. We will take the first flight out. We'll meet you there."

"Fine, bye." There was no time for small talk. I also took the first flight out to Italy, hoping I wouldn't be too late.

**E.Pov**.

The Volturi wouldn't kill me. I was angered by this. Fine. I would _make_ them kill me. I would reveal our secret. Right now, I was thinking the things I could do. I could pull a tree out in front of all the tourists. I could tell everybody what they were thinking. I could kill a person and drink their blood. I quickly dismissed the last idea. Carlisle wouldn't approve of it. Carlisle wouldn't approve of any of these but especially that one. I finally settled on revealing my sparkling skin to humans, seeing as how Bella loved my skin. Today, I would do it, exactly at noon.

**A.Pov**.

The Volturi wouldn't grant Edward's wish. I could breathe for a while **( a/n: you know what I mean).** But Edward wouldn't give up that easy. He was going to anger the Volturi by revealing our secret. He was now going over the possible ways to do that. Edward finally decided on one thing. Showing his skinin the sun. At noon today. I had less than 3 hours.

I stepped off the plane and quickly hot wired a car and drove as fast as I could to Volturi. I was dressed in dark colors with a hat, gloves, and sunglasses. I quickly found Carlisle and the others by the way they dressed. It was almost twelve already.

**E.Pov ( a/n. sorry, but I need to do it. Just one more switch and…)**

I took off my shirt and took a deep breath and stepped into the blistering sunlight. At first people didn't notice until one child saw and gasped and pointed. More people realized and soon everyone saw, drawing in a deep breath. I looked over the crowd and saw my family. They were dressed in dark colors and looked terribly saddened.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing perfectly they could hear me.

_I'm sorry too_, came the thoughts of my family.

_Edward_… Esme.

_You stupid IDIOT! You don't know what this will do to us! _Emmett.

_Edward! I didn't tell you to make you do this! I swear! I'm so sorry! _Rosalie.

_I hope you meet Bella. _Alice with a resigned sigh.

_Son, I will miss you and love you always. While I do not approve of this decision, I definitely understand it and I hope you will be very happy wherever you are going. _Carlisle.

"Goodbye" I murmured again, right before members of the Volturi came and dragged me out. I was destroyed by Aro.

I had the strangest sensation of…freedom. Like I could just float and float forever, to the end, wherever that was. I just drifted to the bright light and stepped through. On the other side was…Bella. My Bella. She had gone to heaven and so had I. She looked even more like an angel Bella looked happy to see me, but then very disappointed.

"Edward!" she scolded. "You killed yourself!"

"Bella," I chuckled. "How could I live without you? And anyway, everything is already said and done; nothing can be changed. You might as well just accept it."

"Edward…" She surprised me by running into my arms. She felt so…_right_ in my arms. I hugged her tightly and I knew I would be in absolute bliss forever.

**A/n: Well, that was my first fan fic ever. I know the ending was sorta rushed but I had to type it fast. How did you like it? Please read and review, anything is appreciated**.


End file.
